


Succession

by afterandalasia



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Character Study, Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, F/F, Harems, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Maleficent's prizes have their place, and she is proud of them all.</p><p>(Maleficent/all the Disney princesses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/7507.html?thread=5416787#t5416787) at Disney Kink.
> 
> I did not use Aurora because Aurora/Maleficent is relatively common. I went for Maleficent/all the other princeses instead.
> 
> Marked as dubious consent because although it says that Maleficent uses magic on the princesses, it is not made clear what magic or to what end it has been used.

They look so pretty, all of her little birds in their little cages. Oh, the cages are not physical, of course; Maleficent would never need to stoop to anything so crude as that. Mental bonds are so much more elegant, so much tidier, and they do not leave marks on the body.  
  
Maleficent does not want anyone else doing that, after all.  
  
Especially Snow White. Snow is not the youngest, but she looks it, with her velvetine black curls and those lush red lips, coy behaviour that just dripped innocence and such a talented tongue. Then there is Cinderella, who might just have come with Maleficent willingly and barely needed a spell to draw her away; a fleeting kiss, a moment of praise, and she will worship at Maleficent's feet. Ariel is the youngest, tempestuous and beautiful with a voice that sounds magnificent when raised in song or in the screams of pleasure that Maleficent can coax from her; Belle is all sharp words and intelligence, best wooed with chess and a filthy hand slid beneath the table.  
  
Jasmine was harder to tame, but now she dances with Esmeralda, both their fires contained, and it pleases Maleficent to seem perform other, more intimate dances together as well. Pocahontas is torn between love and hate, even with the curls of magic running through her, and is as likely to spit in Maleficent's face as she is to drop to her knees. It amuses Maleficent still.  
  
Mulan fights, and Maleficent lets her. Leaving a little anger in her means that she fights hard and loves harder, her mouth and hands always close to an attack even in their pleasuring. In great contrast stands Tiana, who still believes in her own strength and whose interactions with the others might be weary, but are not desperate. Rapunzel is still sweet and shy and eager to please, and she gets on so very well with the slightly more boisterous, but no less easily-manipulated, Anna.  
  
And then, of course, there is Elsa, perhaps the jewel in Maleficent's crown. She is flighty and sensitive and so, so frightened, and was captivated from the moment that she saw magic curling from the fairy's hands. It would be a waste to use magic on _her_ \- no, Maleficent would rather chip away at those icy walls. After all, magic _is_ rather hard to find. And harder still to bear, and yet ice can spread over Maleficent's skin without a chance of hurting her.  
  
She laughs it off, and works to claim her latest conquest. They are all so much fun in their turns.


End file.
